Hidan's Payment PART 1
by Kkrystal2000
Summary: So this is part 1 of... idunno... 3? hidan is lonely and bored, and decides to mis things up a bit in the akatsuki base by telling kakuzu he loves him, little did he know that kakuzu actually shared feeligns for the jashinist. when things get crazy from hidan's veiw, how does he cope? -in progress, theres more to come, this isnt even half of what i got...- Rated T for language..


_"I own you now…"_ growled the older, Takigure Ninja. It all started when Hidan was bored one day and trying to be cute. He told Kakuzu he loved him to get some attention, but he didn't know how far it would actually get before Kakuzu would back out.  
_"Your stupid Jashin doesn't exist any more… your mine..." _he growled, in his low, husky voice, sending shivers down the immortal's spine with the slightest of ease. 'Damn it... That fucking bastard knows how I like it…' Hidan thought silently, inwardly cursing himself.  
_"You like being owned… don't you?" _The older Nin mocked. Hidan kept his mouth shut, not wanting to talk knowing that telling Kakuzu he was loved was now a mistake.  
_"Answer me, Hidan"_ Kakuzu hissed lowly.  
"Yes... I do… most people wouldn't like it... but I... do..." Hidan muttered, shifting his eyes away to avoid eye contact with his partner. Kakuzu smiled and licked his new lover's, neck, letting out a soft moan to stir up Hidan… "Mm"

Hidan lifted his head, giving Kakuzu more space on his neck as he let a slight moan pass his lips and Kakuzu pulled his mask down to bite harshly into his new lovers neck. The masochist's breath hesitated slightly at the quick mixture of pain and pleasure while the miser bit down again into his neck, this time harder as he let out a soft moan. Hidan widened his mouth as he moaned in agreement with his older partner. Kakuzu smirked softly as he rubbed his thigh against Hidan's crotch and soon enough, with some shifty movements Hidan ended up sitting on Kakuzu's leg, wrapping his smaller legs around the older ninja's waist tightly.  
Kakuzu slowly moved his face to Hidan's and kissed him softly, which was odd for him because he's usually rough and forceful, no this kiss was different. It had lust and love in it, like Hidan actually meant more than just a partner to Kakuzu. A blush quickly spread across Hidan's cheeks as he kissed back, with slightly more force hungrily, as if begging for his partner's affection...  
Kakuzu pulled away and hushed him, _"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere"_  
Hidan silently nodded as he shifted his arms around Kakuzu's neck - moving one hand through the long, dark hair. Kakuzu picked him up and carried the younger man as they walked back to the base. Hidan hesitated slightly as he didn't want to return but he didn't matter, as long as he was with Kakuzu for the time being it would be fine. Kakuzu glanced down at the silver-haired man and chuckled softly at his stained pink blush.  
Hidan noticed this quickly and with a short groan he rubbed his face into Kakuzu's cloak. 'Damn it... Why… why does Kakuzu have… this affect on me…? Why am I always so willing for him to use me… for him to abuse me… why… do I really, love him?' he thought silently with muffled groans into Kakuzu's chest.  
Soon they got back at the Akatsuki base and Kakuzu went straight to his room, laying Hidan down on his bed.  
_"Get some rest…"_ Kakuzu ordered simply, awaiting Hidan's whines as response.  
"But Kakuzu, I'm not even tired, and the suns still up" He groaned in complaint.

_"The sun is just setting, and besides we have a mission tomorrow, so you need rest... Ill join you and sleep later but now I need to count my money" _Kakuzu groaned softly, flicking down the paper printed money as he counted it. After a long pause Hidan pulled the sheets over his body and lay down.  
"Fine, but not because you told me to… because I want to" He lied, turning over to his side so his back faced Kakuzu while he slept.  
Kakuzu continued to count his money while Hidan slowly drifted to sleep, and once he'd finished he turned and watched Hidan sleep for roughly half an hour before he stepped over to the bed and lay beside the silver-haired jashinist, and he pulled Hidan's smaller body closer to himself.


End file.
